


This is fuyuki

by Dragonchild3



Series: Fate [2]
Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Nightmare Before Christmas References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonchild3/pseuds/Dragonchild3
Summary: This is Fuyuki city a city where every sixty year a war brakes out, now fifty years early the fifth one starts.





	This is fuyuki

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone this is a present to my readers and all the rest. The song is This is Halloween done base on the fifth holy grail war. The song while in what technically in a Halloween movie it also has Christmas theme to it so I'll put it as a one. The song and the show aren't mine and never will be.

It was the goal of the Makiri/Matou, Tohsaka, and the Einzbern to reach the root and use the third magic heaven's feel. They decided to hold what would later be known as the holy grail war. It took place very sixty years, and it happened four times already now it was time for the fifth holy grail wa

_Master and Servants from every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us, and you will see_

_This, our town of Fuyuki_

_This is Fuyuki; this is Fuyuki_

_Servants scream in the dead of night_

It had started earlier than anyone had thought. While the fourth was fought between adults, the children of the participants now fought with only two to three adults as well.

_This is Fuyuki; everybody makes a scene_

_Fight or flight till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Fuyuki_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

The first one to be summoned was Berserker whose name was Hercules. his master was Illyasviel von Einzbern. The next servant summoned was caster known in life as Medea. Her master tried to limit her power, and she fled to a new one.

 _I am the one hiding under_ yours _stairs_

_Fingers like daggers and snakes in my hair_

_This is Fuyuki; this is Fuyuki._

_Fuyuki! Fuyuki! Fuyuki! Fuyuki!_

_In this town, we call home_

_Everyone hail to Heaven's feel song_

The third was Cú Chulainn as the lancer to Bazett Fraga McRemitz though Kirei Kotomine took him. The fourth was the irregular assassin Sasaki Kojiro called forth by Medea.

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise._

_Round that corner,_ man _hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's_ waiting _no to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Fuyuki_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

Rider was the fifth one her name was Medusa, her master was at first Sakura Matou but was given to Sakura's bother Shinji. The sixth was an archer without a name that Rin Tohsaka called forth. The final was the saber from the last war King Arthur or Artoira Pendragon and belonged to Shirou Emiya.

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Fuyuki!_

The war started with Archer and Lancer fighting and Saber being summoned. Berserker and his master fought saber and Archer only to leave. Rider attacked a student and fought Shirou, Rin tried to help, but Archer was agest it.

_I am the servant with the hid-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair._

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

Caster tried to stell Shirou's common spells which cased Saber to fight Assassin and Archer to battle Caster while attempting to keep Shirou alive. The end of the fight ended with Shirou getting stashed in the back.

_This is Fuyuki; this is Fuyuki_

_Fuyuki! Fuyuki! Fuyuki! Fuyuki!_

_Fuyuki! Fuyuki!_

_Tender_ lumplings _everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Fuyuki_

Rider was the first to fall after trying to kill students in the school Shirou, Rin, and Sakura went to. Knowing that caster was a powerful magus in her own right Rin and Shirou tried to kill her only to have Archer turn and Lancer ofter to help them.

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Zelretch might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a Berserker_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Fuyuki, everybody scream_

Wont' _ya, please make way for a very special guy_

They even tried to get Illya to help because of berserker's ability to regenerate. At her base/castle, they found that there was another servant around an archer name Gilgamesh. Berserker was defeated by Gilgamesh and Illya killed as well.

_Old man Zelretch is master of the Second Magic_

_Everyone hail to the kaleidoscope, now!_

_This is Fuyuki; this is Fuyuki_

_Fuyuki! Fuyuki! Fuyuki! Fuyuki!_

_In this town, we call home_

_Everyone hail to Heaven's feel song_

_La-la-la-la, Fuyuki! Fuyuki!_

Archer turned out to be Shirou from the future, and they fought for whose ideas were right. Lancer perished in the fire that he started in the castle. At the temple outside town Shirou fought Gilgamesh to stop his wish of destroying humans while Rin and Saber destroyed the grail to end the fifth holy grail war.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy new year please like and follow me if you want more holiday songs.
> 
> A/N: I will always do the Unlimited Blade Works root of Fate stay night as it was the first one I watch for any future stories.


End file.
